


Our Promise

by daliarod



Series: A time for wolves [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Feelings, might have a second part that might me smutty but for now its pg 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliarod/pseuds/daliarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. Then as a King, I command you to stay. I forbid you from leaving…Winterfell” from leaving me. His voice was lower and raspier than he intended it to be. Their breaths danced in front of them. He saw her face of disbelief, anger? He could not read her face. So he stood bringing her up with him. He kissed her palms but kept his grip tight on her wrist. “You will remain here. Even if it means that I have to keep you by my side day and night.” </p><p>Sansa has been planning to leave to the Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be the second part of "Trust" but can be read separately. Enjoy!

There she was leaning against the Heart Tree smiling down at Littlefinger who had his hand above her head almost leaning into her. She is no longer his little half- sister Sansa but a women grown, who has convinced him that he is a Stark as much as she is. It was moments like these that he did not feel like an older brother but instead a protective lover.

He did love her as Robb would have love her but every so often her tender smiles and long hugs had stirred feelings he had not felt in a long time. Her blue eyes made him sink into the depths of them but will always remembered himself and will look away to avoid drowning in them.

The way she cared for him like no other woman has cared for him before made him love her even more. He had loved Ygritte, but the way he loved Sansa was different. She will stitch tiny wolves in everything they wore, always matching no matter what they wore. Even on  the hip of his breeches there was a wolf which had made him feel uncomfortable her spending the time holding them but she just laughed it off when she presented him her gift, so he laughed with her.

He remembered her saying, “I had to Jon, I was done with your gloves and bored and the only thing that did not have a wolf were your breeches, don’t worry I won’t do your small clothes. I will order more cloth to begin adorning more banners with great white wolves for the Great Hall.” She had made Winterfell their home again. Every detail she remembered of their old home she will make it better and beautiful. Many Lords had complemented her with the way Winterfell has become whole again. The wolves have returned and they will let everyone know that they are meant to stay in their home.

She will sew in his chambers, Lord Eddard’s and Lady Catelyn Starks former chambers. She had told him she had felt strange there by herself but with him there she felt at ease, he did not know what that meant but if it made her happy he would have let her stay the whole night.

Littlefinger had whispered something in her ear that made her head go up with laughter, he loved her laugh but not when he made her laugh. As soon as she brought it down, she noticed him and tensed up against the tree. Littlefinger noticed where she was starring and removed his hand from the tree and brought his hands to his back.

He stormed to face him, but Sansa had gone in between them. “Please Jon, do not do anything stupid. We were just talking.” She had placed her hands on his chest to restrain him from getting any further towards Littlefinger.

“You stay away from my sister. Don’t you ever talk to her in the Godswood ever again.” He wanted to hurt Littlefinger, to pin him against the tree and choke the last breath he has.

Littlefinger calmly walked towards him; his composure made him angrier. How can he control himself while his own body felt like a flame. 

“Princess Sansa can speak with whomever she will like wherever she will like.” He’s mouth formed a half smile that he wanted to smack out of his face. This man repulsed him, he hated how comfortable he felt with Sansa. The way he will speak to her like she was the only one in the room and the rest of them were intruders. The way he looked at her as if she was the air that he needed to breathe to survive.

“Not on my father’s Godswood. Not when you are trying to take Sansa away from me. From the North!” Only northerners belonged here where their Old Gods where strong and present. The place where he will sit in silence and pray that he had the strength to continue fighting against the Others.

“Jon, please let me explain.” What would she say now? Sansa always had a way to melt his anger and reason with him using her words. She has always been smart as she was beautiful, it just took him awhile to realize that Sansa always offered the best council.

“So it’s true, what Ser Davos told me. You are leaving south to the Vale again.” He had rejected the idea at first but it consumed him when he saw Sansa speaking with Littlefinger and realize it was true.

They had promised each other to remain together, not to separate as long as they both shall live. She had given him a lace shaped Heart Tree with red stiches for the red sap on the face, “So whenever you go to battle you remember that I will be praying for your safe return in the Godswood. Keep it here,” she pointed towards his heart, “so the Old Gods can keep your heart beating. Promise me that you will always return, that you will come back alive. The Starks should never separate, we have learned our lesson.” He placed his hand on hers to flatten her palm against his heart.

“I promise you Sansa. I will always come back, to keep you safe. To remember that Starks are stronger when they are together.” She smiled deeply and had kissed his hand and placed it on her cheek. He still remembered the twinkles in her eyes.

“Petyr can you leave me to speak with my brother alone.” She had spoken to Littlefinger but her eyes nor hands left his eyes or chest.  She had him under her spell, calming him with every breath she toke.

“I’ll let your handmaidens prepare your belongings for departure.” She quickly turned to look at Little finger and glared her beautiful blue eyes at him.

“I am not leaving just yet. I can pack on my own. For now Lord Bealish, let me speak with my brother alone.”

Littlefinger’s face eyes panicked and mouth twisted but quickly changed back to his poker face “As you say Princess Sansa.” As soon as he was gone Sansa turned to face him.

“Jon, I need to leave. It’s not safe for me to be in Winterfell. Queen Cersei is ruling in King’s Landing and has been sending ravens to all the houses to fly their banners against the North, she has placed a bounty on my head. She wants me dead.” She made such an effort to keep her voice from breaking but he knew she was scared to leave or at least scared to say these words to him.

“Sansa, I swore to keep you safe, and I will not let you leave. Queen Cersei is not our true enemy. Our enemy is in the North, they bring wights to invade our home.” He had place his hands on her shoulders to keep her still and to be able to look at her in the eyes.

He never thought how much she belonged in the North until he saw her kneeling in the Godswood. Her auburn hair mimicking the red leaves of the Heart Tree her pale skin resembling the branches. _How can she leave when in her veins the north and the old gods run in them?_

“I won’t have us fight a two way war, Jon. It is better to lead her army to the Vale. The Eyrie is impregnable, Cersei’s army will never reach me there. She won’t have to come to Winterfell and destroy what we have built.” She made sense, she always sounded right. In his eyes Sansa can never be wrong, even as they quarrel once in a while he will always be the one asking for her forgiveness. 

He felt lost, he did not want to lose her. He suddenly went down on his knees bringing his hands that once where on her shoulders to the tip of her fingers. “I beg you Sansa. In front of the Old Gods, for you to not leave me. We promised to remain together, do not leave me when you are the only one that brings me happiness after the battles are won.” He felt like he was choking on his words but somehow his words came out like a prayer.

When he returns from the battles he will see Sansa standing on the high wall of Winterfell smiling down at him. Which only made him force his tired horse to gallop faster towards to castle so he can hug her, have her warmth surround him. He always had these thoughts but now the words had come out of his mouth, Sansa is his happiness. The reason behind his victories and returns from the battle field.

Sansa’s hands began sweating against his, her eyes kept looking at his as if she was unsure of what to say. Her lips kept parting but words did not form, her breath formed clouds of cold air that kept coming down on him.

“Jon, kings do not kneel.” Her voice was cold as ice. He felt broken for showing such an affection towards her but she simply blew his words to the wind. He pulled her down to her knees, a dissatisfied sound came out of her lips as if she was not expecting it.

He took her wrist on his hands and pulled them towards his chest bringing her body close to his. Her breath had sharpened and her chest heavily moved up and down. He did not intend to be rough with her, that was the last thing in his mind for him to do, but yet her eyes searched his like she was afraid. “Jon, let go.” She said through gritted teeth yet did nothing to move from his grasp.

“No. Then as a _King_ , I command you to stay. I forbid you from leaving…Winterfell” _from leaving me_. His voice was lower and raspier than he intended it to be. Their breaths danced in front of them. He saw her face of disbelief, _anger?_ He could not read her face. So he stood bringing her up with him. He kissed her palms but kept his grip tight on her wrist. “You will remain here. Even if it means that I have to keep you by my side day and night.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took her hand off his face but kept his grasp using his thumb to circle her palm, “If you won’t listen to your brother to stay, if you won’t obey your king’s command to stay. Then how else can I make you stay?”
> 
> Sansa is locked in Jon's chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was soooo tempted to make this chapter verrry very smutty but failed. I love fluffy Sansa and Jon can't force their relationship to be sexual too fast.

“Open this door immediately! I won’t be held hostage in my own home” she paced Jon’s chambers up and down. She had reluctantly followed Jon back to the castle unsure of what just happened in the Godswood. Part of her was captivated by his words the second part of her was scared for what his words meant.

She could still feel his hot hands on her cold wrists bringing her body close to his. She did not know the feeling she felt or why she felt the way she did, it felt right to her yet she was conflicted if she should feel that way towards her brother Jon. _Half-brother._ The voice lingered in her head but she closed her eyes and covered her ears to force the voice to disappear.

“I’m afraid I cannot let that happen. I am following orders from King Snow” Ser Davos as dutiful as ever stood by the door like a statue, unwilling to open it even if she banged the oak door as hard as she could. He opened it twice, once for her maid to bring supper the second to bring dinner, but neither has she taken a bite from.

She turned to face the door and pointed at it as if Ser Davos could be seen through it, “Ser Davos, let King Jon Snow know that if he does not let me out…I will never speak with him ever again.” She laughed at how childish she sounded and recalled the time her and Arya had a fight and did not speak with each other for two full moons until Septa Mordane ordered them to talk and hug each other, she will give her life to turn back time and hug her sister more than once that day. She was foolish then and foolish now to say such a thing knowing how long it took her to see Jon. She had missed him dearly but it wasn’t until she was in his arms that she realized she never wanted to leave his embrace. She could not believe that of all her siblings Jon will make her feel like she was home again.

The door opened but instead of seeing Ser Davos, Jon entered his chambers. His hair was wet with sweat and his clothes covered in dirt. He smiled at her and she fought against herself from returning him a smile instead she gave him a cold stare.

His smile slowly vanished. He awkwardly moved to his desk filled with parchments and letters and started organizing them.  He placed his hands on the table and sat down defeated in his desk chair. “I have kept you here long enough. You haven’t even touched your dinner. If you must go then leave to the Vale I won’t stop you.”

She felt like a child again, her intention was never to part ways with him feeling this way. She thought Jon would have understand. Taking Cersei’s war far away from Winterfell will make him focus on fighting the true war north. It will give her the chance to take Petyr away from Jon and his schemes. It was her that Petyr wanted but Jon stood in the way of his plan and she cannot let Petyr hurt Jon.

She walked towards Jon lifting his head with her cold fingers, “Giving up so soon? Are you really letting me ride off with Littlefinger to the Vale?” It’s a response she will give to Littlefinger, but sometimes she did not know how to behave with Jon.

He took her hand off his face but kept his grasp using his thumb to circle her palm, “If you won’t listen to your brother to stay, if you won’t obey your king’s command to stay.  Then how else can I make you stay?”

Her heart had skipped a beat. How can she respond to his question? She searched his eyes for the respond that he might want to hear. She desperately looked for the answer but only saw his dark eyes, his beautiful scars that proved he was human and not a god, his parted lips. He looked away from her letting go of her hand and walked towards the window. He had saved her from her own thoughts.

She tightly closed her eyes to push her feelings aside. _No, you should not feel this way for your brother. You are just confused, don’t shame your family._ She had suddenly felt light headed and stumbled to reach the chair. Jon had suddenly helped her move to the bed, “You haven’t eaten all day. Now you’re fainting on me.” He reached to pour her a glass of water from the nightstand. “Here drink first, I’ll let Davos know to bring you a hot bowl of soup.”

She reached for his shoulder to bring him back down to the bed, “Jon, I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” She was not weak because she was hungry she had gone without meals before when she was in the Red Keep. He constant mind battles had finally brought her to the edge.

He reached for her face with both hands, “You nearly fainted, you need to eat.”

“I won’t eat. You can’t make me.” He sighed with disbelief and stood. He turned to the hearth to put more wood in the fire. His words ringed back into her head as if she was standing back again and he was looking up at her. _Then how else can I make you stay?_

“Hold me.” She knew that the moment they first hugged she wanted to be in that memory forever. If perhaps he wrapped his arms around her again she will forget and abandon her plans and stay with him. She will let him melt her like ice in his warm arms. She will let the Others consume Winterfell to be in his embrace forever. Until they are the last people a live holding each other.

He turned to look at her his face confused, “What?”

“You can make me stay by holding me, Jon.” He came back to her by sitting in front of her in the bed. They held each other’s hands. She was consuming his warmth while she was cooling him. His hand reached to the back of her head and was bringing it slowly towards his face. She did not know what to expect but she was ready to do anything with him. He seemed to hesitate last minute and placed his forehead against her. She felt his hot breath against her lips, she trembled but it seemed like he did not noticed. His other hand moved from her hands to her waist.

She wanted to kiss him, wanted him to kiss her. She was scared to break the spell that they have created. He moved his forehead from hers and finally hugged her. Her head rested on the left of his head and her arms reached to hold his neck. His hands had gone around her waist holding her tightly against his body.

She felt like she was part of him and he was a part of her. “I’ll stay Jon. I promised not to leave our home, for us not to separate.” She whispered closely to his ear. Yes, she did not want to break the spell she has created for herself. But she knew one thing for sure, Jon was her true home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the end of this story but i shall continue the series hehe :)) Thanks for reading and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and comment below. I might add an extra chapter or just create a sequel to continue the ending.


End file.
